


Statues Soulmate

by angry_kid_with_no_money



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_kid_with_no_money/pseuds/angry_kid_with_no_money
Summary: There is a beautiful statue of a person in the middle of a large city and the rumour surrounding it is that when they touch hands with their soulmate, they will become human. Naturally, it becomes a perfect photo and video opportunity to pose whilst holding his hand.One cute selfie attempt results in an empty statue podium and you just barely catching a very confused person in your arms.Prompt from writing.prompt.s on tumblr and Instagram :)This is modern au as well, just in case that wasn’t obvious.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Statues Soulmate

Spot Conlon. That was the name on the plaque underneath the statue of the teenaged boy in the centre of Brooklyn. Race had heard the rumour; you’d have to be living under a rock to not know about it. He’d walked past it plenty of times on the way to the sheepshead races but never really stopped to look seeing as it was always surrounded by people taking photos and the like. Today however, he was going to Brooklyn, to Spot, with the boys.

They were up ‘bright and early’ as Davey had put it because apparently it was best to get there before everyone else was awake. Personally, Race thought they were all way too excited to take a photo with a statue. But at least they were happy, Albert had been bugging them about going there for months. Ever since he downloaded that goddamned Instagram app and forced all of them to get it as well, the one thing he wanted to post was all of them with the statue. 

It was weird to see Spot not surrounded by so many people. He looked surprisingly attractive for a statue- did he actually just think that? Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, for Race he was quickly pulled out of his thoughts by Albert waving his camera around.

“Who’s going first?” he was practically bouncing up and down, grinning like a child and Race couldn’t help but laugh at him. Albert scowled at him but clearly didn’t mind that much., very little would sour his mood right now.

“I’ll go,” Jack volunteered, stepping forward. Also grinning. Albert turned to face him and smiled again, forgetting his fake annoyance with Race. He holds up his camera and points to the statue, grinning even more as jack walks over and poses, holding Spot’s hand and making a weird face. Albert takes a photo as the others laugh at him and Jack walks back to the group, also laughing. 

Crutchie goes next, jokingly suggesting they film it ‘just in case’. For whatever reason Albert thought he was being serious and filmed him, Davey and Mush as they each took photos with the statue. He managed to convince Davey to take a photo of him as well and then it was Race’s turn. He sighed mock dramatically at them.

“Fine I’ll do it-”  
“YAY!”  
“-if we go to sheepshead after.”

Albert sighed but nodded and held up the camera, hitting record as Race walked up to the statue. Hesitating slightly. He looked back at the others, who’d started arguing between themselves about something stupid probably, and Albert who grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Race laughed to himself and stood next to the podium, reaching up to take Spot’s hand. 

And instantly fell backwards as he was crushed by the very human feeling weight on top of him. Race stood, rubbing the back of his head and held out a hand to the rather dazed looking boy who’d fallen on top of him. The boy took it and stood as well, mumbling a thanks before they both looked at the now empty statue podium and then to the group a short distance away, who were staring in dumb shock.

“well maybe the rumour was true,” Davey was the first to recover, walking over to them. “You ok kid?” He looked at the shorter boy- Spot- concerned. 

“I’m not a kid.” He glares up at Davey, significantly shorter now he wasn’t on top of the podium. Although, Race noted, he wasn’t any less attractive. 

“How old are you then?” Race asks in an effort to contribute to the conversation. Spot turns to him and for a second Race thought he’d said something wrong before he smiled slightly.

“16.”  
“He does not look 16.”  
“Same.” He smiled back, ignoring Jack. “I’m Racetrack Higgins by the way. That’s Davey and his boyfriend Jack. Then albert with the camera, Mush and Crutchie.” Each of them wave as they’re introduced.

“Spot Conlon.” He waves back awkwardly.

“Yeah we know,” Race gestures to the plaque at Spot’s confused look. “That sounds kinda creepy sorry. But yeah, you’ve been on that podium forrrr-” He turns to Albert who just shrugs unhelpfully. “-a long time, we don’t know.” Spot nods slowly. 

“And you two are soulmates!” Albert bursts out suddenly, laughing as both of them blush heavily. “there was a rumour that when the statue- you- touched their soulmate, they’d become human. And you became human when Race touched you!” he explained.

“Well,” Spot turns to Race, smirking slightly. “I suppose that means I should ask you out.” He grins when race blushes more and nods quickly. Spot smirks more and grabs his collar, gently pulling him closer and kissing him softly. Race squeaks slightly and kisses him back.

“Get a room!” Jack yells jokingly, laughing as Race just flips him off.

Later, Race and Spot are curled up on the couch in Race’s tiny apartment, watching some crappy film on Netflix. Said film was nearly done, 20 minutes left, Race had given up watching around the half hour mark and was instead watching Spot’s face who was far too invested in the film to notice. Or so he thought. His face was beautiful, Race smiled to himself, as he watched the way Spot’s eyes lit up as he laughed at some absurd joke that had been made. Finally allowing himself to think that. All too soon, or perhaps not soon enough, the credits started rolling and Spot turned around to look at him, reaching out to take his hand.

“Thank you.” He spoke softly, barely audible. Sounding nothing like himself.  
“Huh?” Race blinked, shaking his head to try focus.

Spot laughed, “I said thanks. For this.” He gestured randomly with his free hand. “it was nice, we should do it again some time,” he smiles and stands.

“Yeah. Yeah, we should,” Race smiles back and leans up to kiss Spot quickly before watching him leave, smiling like a dork.

“I love you Spot Conlon.”


End file.
